Recuerdos
by karla.c.ruiz.g
Summary: Aquella mujer… Conocía a aquella mujer. No sabía cómo, pero al verla se vio sumergido en informaciones. Sabía que sus ojos eran de un verde profundo, sabía que le gustaba su sonrisa, aunque no pudiese recodar cómo era. Casi reconocía el calor de su cuerpo, casi recordaba su olor. El recuerdo estaba allí, tan cerca, pero no conseguía recordar.
1. Chapter 1

El desierto no es para los aficionados. Su padre le dijo esto una y otra vez, prácticamente cada día hasta que terminó su entrenamiento. Había respeto en la voz de él y Rasa no era hombre de dirigir respeto a nada. Su padre había sido exigente, duro, poco afectuoso, pero personalmente garantizó que sus hijos cargasen su legado. Kankuro podría no haber heredado el dominio de la arena como su hermano pequeño, pero el desierto era su casa.

Miró alrededor con admiración. No había nada. La inmensidad de arena volvía iguales todos los lados, el calor o el frio, ambos en exceso, dificultaban seguir adelante. Esto podría enloquecer una mente no preparada, aunque fuera el menor de los peligros que el desierto podría proporcionar.

Se detuvo cuando finalmente pudo ver la aldea. Agarró su bolsa de suministros en busca de su botella de agua. Luego oscurecería y quería llegar a tiempo de cenar con sus hermanos. Tenía que apresurar el paso o cenaría solo otra vez. En algún momento en el último año estar solo se había convertido en una incomodidad. Aún sentía los efectos de la guerra. En su cabeza, en sus huesos, en el sudor frio que discurría por su cuello al menor recuerdo. La guerra no hizo que madurara, la guerra lo envejeció. Se sentía cansado, ajado.

Guardó la botella con cuidado antes de retomar el paso. Centró su atención en el camino, no quería que su mente vagase. Quería aprovechar aquel momento de travesía. Aquella sensación de conquista que sentía todas las veces que atravesaba el desierto, sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciese. Era uno de los pocos momentos que sentía que daba orgullo a su padre. Que sentía que era un Sabaku no.

Con el canto de los ojos captó un movimiento. Algo desentonaba del desierto, muy sutilmente. El viento había hecho que la arena revelara un pedazo de tela. Se apresuró, desviándose de su camino. No era raro encontrar cuerpos soterrados por la arena. Las personas insistían en subestimar el poder del desierto y caminaban directamente al matadero. Se arrodilló y alejó la arena rápidamente, descubriendo una mujer. Comprobó su pulso, estaba viva. No había sangre en sus ropas, ni ninguna herida aparente. Una víctima del desierto, seguramente.

Levantó a la mujer en sus brazos sintiéndola tibia contra su cuerpo, y corrió hacia la entrada de la villa. Ella precisaba atención médica lo más deprisa posible, era un milagro que la hubiera encontrado todavía con vida. Saludó a los guardias de la entrada y se dirigió directo al hospital.

– ¡Ayuda!

Gritó al entrar, interrumpiendo el silencio y la calma del lugar, sintiendo una desesperación anormal. Al poco una enfermera llegó con una camilla y le ayudó a acostar a la mujer. Los médicos de Suna estaban más que preparados para lidiar con los efectos del desierto. En instantes se vio solo y preocupado, encarando la puerta por donde la enfermera había pasado. Era una desconocida, ¿Por qué se sentía tan afectado?

– Bienvenido de vuelta.

Se sobresaltó con la voz de su hermano menor. A veces envidiaba la tranquilidad que él aparentaba, su voz era siempre moderada y su expresión limpia. Excelentes características para un líder, por eso él lo era. Debería imaginar que los guardias avisarían que entrara con una desconocida. Era algo que el Kazekage precisaba saber. Era él quién decidiría se la mujer representaba peligro o no. A pesar del fin de la guerra y los tiempos de paz, todavía estaban todos recelosos.

– No tenías que venir. Ella no despertará hasta mañana y estoy aquí para vigilarla.

Su tono no había sido agradable ni pasivo como el de su hermano e inmediatamente se arrepintió de eso. En parte pensaba que él trabajaba demasiado y debería delegar funciones. Y en parte quería que lo considerara capaz. Recibieron el mismo entrenamiento y era su hermano mayor, Gaara debería confiar más en sus habilidades.

– Yo no vine por la enferma, vine para verte a ti.

Había un poco de diversión en su voz, muy bien ocultada en el tono compasivo que usaba. Gaara podía ser un auténtico hermano pequeño y lo irritaba como solo un hermano consigue. Pero en frente de las personas no podía rodar con él por el suelo intentando ahogarlo. Tenían que mantener una pose de Kazekage y Shinobi.

– Hiciste un largo viaje y necesitas descansar. – Continuó. – Llamaré a otra persona para vigilarla y nosotros dos vamos a casa.

Asintió, pero no quería realmente aceptar esa propuesta. Estaba feliz al saber que su hermano se preocupaba por él y que no estaba allí por no considerarlo capacitado. Pero la verdad era que el sentimiento de urgencia no había abandonado su cuerpo desde el momento que vio aquél trozo de tela ocultado por la arena. No quería partir sin tener la certeza de que la mujer estaba bien.

– ¿Temari está en la casa? – Preguntó intentando ganar tiempo. – Ella ha pasado tanto tiempo en Konoha que cualquier día de estos nos enviará una carta diciendo que no va a volver.

– Ese día llegará. – Declaró con un poco de tristeza. – Debemos aprovechar mientras la tenemos aquí.

La aproximación de la enfermera le ahorró de responder. No eran tan cercanos, la partida de su hermana mayor no le causaba tristeza, en lo contrario, era un alivio.

– Kazekage. – Saluda con timidez. – La paciente está estable.

No lo saludó, ni siquiera reconoció su presencia. Era como si al lado de su hermano, Kankuro no existiese. Estaba celoso y al mismo tiempo mortificado por eso. Era su hermano, había pasado por mucho y debía estar solo orgulloso de él.

– ¿Podemos hablar con ella? – Dice áspero, ganando la atención de la enfermera.

– Pueden verla. – Dice con el semblante cerrado. – Pero la mantendremos sedada algunas horas más para que su cuerpo tenga el descanso que precisa y se recupere adecuadamente.

– Vamos a verla. – Afirma, interrumpiendo la siguiente frase de su hermano.

Sabía que él diría que volverían cuando la mujer estuviese despierta, ese era el procedimiento, pero necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien. La enfermera le miró con curiosidad y su hermano mantuvo la cara inexpresiva, pero sabía que ambos compartían el pensamiento de que estaba actuando de forma extraña. Él también estaba pensando eso.

Caminó al lado de su hermano por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas. La enfermera lideró el camino, sin mirar hacia atrás, los guió hasta una de las puertas y les dio paso a ellos antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

– Ella no tenía los efectos normales de una persona que había estado perdida en el desierto. – Informó. – Pero su cuerpo estaba bastante debilitado.

Ni él y ni su hermano prestaron atención, ambos estaban observando a la mujer dormida. Por fin podía respirar aliviado viendo como parecía serena. Se volvió hacia su hermano para decir que podían irse, pero se detuvo. Por un instante pudo ver algo en el rostro de Gaara, pero luego volvió al antifaz blanco que él siempre usaba. Fue tan breve que no pudo identificar lo que era y ahora casi dudaba de que realmente había visto alguna cosa.

– ¿A qué hora la van a despertar? – Pregunta formalmente.

– Alrededor de las ocho horas, Kazekage.

– Vendré mañana a conversar con ella.

– Cierto, Kazekage, dejaré dicho que deben aguardarlo.

– Gracias. – Agradece a la enfermera. – ¿Vamos a casa? – Pregunta al hermano. – Temari debe de estar impaciente esperándonos.

– Sí, vámonos.

El camino hacia la casa había sido extraño. Su hermano estaba normal, pero diferente. Como si el cambio en él fuera tan interno que apenas se notara. Hablaron acerca de su viaje, de las cosas que pasaron en su ausencia. Y durante la cena, lo mismo. Comieron y conversaron como siempre hacían cuando conseguían reunirse así. Pero aquel Gaara que estaba allí no era el mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara abrió los ojos y observó como el techo de su habitación se iluminaba con la luz del sol. Parecía que no había dormido nada, que apenas había pestañeado y la luna había cambiado de lugar con el sol. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño sintiéndose ansioso. Había tardado en conciliar el sueño, incapaz de apagar su mente. Aquella mujer… Conocía a aquella mujer. No sabía cómo, pero al verla se vio sumergido en informaciones. Sabía que los ojos de ella eran de un verde profundo y que la primera cosa que iba a comer al despertar sería una manzana. Sabía que le gustaba su sonrisa, aunque no pudiese recodar cómo era.

Inquieto, bajó las escaleras reconstruyendo la expresión de tranquilidad que usaba para lidiar con los asuntos de la villa. Todos esperaban que él fuese equilibrado y tuviese la solución que buscaban, fuese lo que fuese y por más absurda que fuese. Y él tenía que lidiar con calma y mucha paciencia.

Se sentó a la mesa para desayunar con sus hermanos como siempre. Intentó ser el mismo, pero se sentía diferente.

– ¿Vas al hospital ahora? – Pregunta Kankuro, mirándolo con curiosidad. – En un instante me arreglo y te acompañaré.

– No hay necesidad. – Se levanta. – Solo es una formalidad. Quédate en casa y descanse un poco más. Luego, más tarde, cuando vengas a entregar el informe de la misión te cuento cómo fue.

– Está bien. – Dijo, sorbiendo su café. – Estoy me sintiendo cansado.

Gaara se despidió de Temari. Su hermana no hablaba mucho por la mañana. Se despertaba siempre de malo humor y era mejor dejarla quieta tomando su café hasta que el espíritu que despertaba con ella se fuese y ella volviese a ser una persona normal. Bueno, no tan normal. Temari tenía un temperamento, era una Sabaku no después de todo.

Llegó al hospital a las ocho y cuarto, no quería demostrar su ansiedad. Incluso, dejó que la enfermera de turno liderase el camino hasta la habitación. Se detuvo al lado de la cama y miró a la mujer adormecida con cuidado, intentando recordar. No sabía de dónde la conocía, pero la conocía, estaba seguro de eso.

Otra enfermera entró en la habitación con una bandeja. Vio que había una manzana y la agarró. La enfermera le miró represiva, pero no dijo nada. Dejó la bandeja al lado de la cama y se fue. Una de las ventajas de ser el Kazekage es que pocas personas cuestionan sus acciones. En su opinión, también era una desventaja.

Cuando la mujer hizo su primer movimiento, moviendo los dedos como si comprobase que otra vez tenía control de su cuerpo, toda la atención de Gaara se centró en ella. Primero, movió los dedos, después respiró hondo y entonces abrió los ojos. Verde. Un verde profundo como sabía que seria. Ella le miró directamente y por un instante pudo ver reconocimiento en sus ojos, además de la sorpresa.

– Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunta la enfermera amablemente. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La sorpresa se fue de su rostro y había un poco de alivio en su expresión. Miró a la enfermera y fue igual de amable al decir que estaba bien, pero no dijo su nombre. Se esforzó para sentarse y aceptó la ayuda de la enfermera de buen grado. Comprobó los medicamentos que estaban siendo inyectados en su vena con ojos conocedores. Luego tanteó su propio pecho como si buscara algo.

– ¿Eres médica? – Pregunta la enfermera, intercambiando una mirada con el Kazekage.

– Sí. – Confirma, mirando las manos enguantadas de la enfermera. – ¿Fuiste tú quién eligió los remedios?

– Sí. Yo estaba de guardia cuando te trajeron al hospital.

– No son los remedios normales para el caso de alguien que estuvo perdida en el desierto.

– No presentabas señales de haber estado perdida en el desierto. Consideré esos remedios más adecuados.

– Fue una excelente decisión, gracias. – Agradeció con una sonrisa. – ¿Usaste guantes todo el tiempo?

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Alguien me ha tocado sin guantes?

– Bueno, Kankuro la encontró. Él seguramente te ha tocado para verificar tus señales vitales. – Dijo, mirando entre la desconocida y el Kazekage. – ¿Por qué?

– ¿Cuándo fue esto? – Pregunta preocupada. – ¿Dónde está él?

– Hace unas doce horas. – Impide que se levante. – Cálmate, todavía estás muy débil.

– ¡Tienes que traerlo aquí, necesito verificarlo!

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Gaara, ganando nuevamente la atención de ella.

Ella dejó de intentar levantarse y lo miró como si no quisiese hacerlo. Como si mirarlo fuese una incomodidad. Sus ojos se congelaron, intentaba ocultar algo. La expresión de ella era de preocupación y Gaara sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas. No se convirtió en Kazekage de la noche a la mañana, pasó por un intenso entrenamiento y aprendió mucho. Leer las personas era sólo una de sus habilidades. Pero además de eso, algo dentro de él confiaba en aquella mujer.

– Fui infectada por un gusano que se alimenta de chakra. – Explica. – Si su hermano me tocó mientras estaba debilitada, el gusano puede haberme cambiado por un hospedero más fuerte.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡Voy a mandar llámalo ahora mismo!

La enfermera salió a toda prisa, preocupada. Kankuro era muy apreciado por el pueblo de Suna y su salud era muy importante. Caminó hasta la puerta para cerrarla, ya que la enfermera, en su prisa, la había dejado entreabierta. Entonces volvió a parar al lado de la cama. La mujer vio la manzana que llevaba y extendió la mano abierta, pidiendo silenciosamente que se la entregase.

– ¿Cómo sabía que Kankuro es mi hermano?

Ella no respondió. Agarró la manzana que le dio y comió en silencio. Sus hombros estaban rígidos. Y a cada mordida que daba lo hacía con más fuerza. Como si luchase para contener algo y que a cada instante fuese más difícil. Cuando ella terminó de comer la manzana, Gaara colocó la bandeja sobre su regazo para que terminase su desayuno. Precisaba recuperarse. Recibió de ella un acento de agradecimiento, pero sus ojos no se encontraron con los de él.

– ¿Me mandó llamar, Gaara?

Kankuro entró en la habitación y parecía un poco abatido. La enfermera estaba detrás de él con una expresión de pánico. La mujer solamente asintió con la cabeza y la enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación como si hubiese recibido instrucciones. Kankuro sonrió a la mujer sentada en la cama y se aproximó.

– ¿Cómo estás?

– Necesitas una cirugía de inmediato. – Dice, intentando nuevamente levantarse.

– ¿Qué? – Mira a su hermano. – ¿Por qué?

– La sala esta lista. – Dice la enfermera, adentrando la habitación, jadeante. – Vámonos. – Agarra el brazo de Kankuro.

– Espera. ¿Qué está pasando?

– Fuiste infectado al salvarme, lo siento. – Dice la mujer, apoyándose en Gaara para mantenerse de pie. – Por favor, la acompañe hasta la sala de cirugía. Cada minuto que pasa es más riesgo que corres.

– Y tú vuelve a la cama. – Reprende la enfermera. – Nosotros cuidaremos de todo.

– Yo tengo que acompañar la cirugía. – Explica. – No es un gusano común, será más peligroso sin mi ayuda.

– Toda ayuda es bienvenida. – Declaró el Kage. – Ella estará en la sala sólo para ser consultada. No formará parte del equipo que va a realizar la operación.

– De acuerdo, Kazekage. – Asiente. – Vámonos.

Gaara le sirvió de apoyo durante todo el trayecto hasta la sala de cirugía. Estaba muy debilitada, pero se esforzaba para poder ayudar Kankuro. Mientras su hermano estaba siendo preparado para la cirugía, la obligó a sentarse. Estaba tensa, preocupada y quería quedarse de pie observando a través del vidrio que permitía ver dónde en un rato Kankuro estaría. Incluso sentándose, no se alejó de él. Estaba cómoda con su cercanía, su toque. Y, si fuese sincero, él también lo estaba. Casi reconocía el calor del cuerpo de ella, casi recordaba su olor. El recuerdo estaba allí, tan cerca, pero no conseguía recordar.

– ¡Gaara! – Dice Temari, afligida. – Me dijeron que Kankuro está en quirófano.

– Todo está listo. – La enfermera surge detrás de Temari. – Esperamos sus instrucciones.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Te lo explicaré después. – Dice Gaara, ayudando a la mujer a levantarse.

Caminó despacio hacia los médicos seguida de Temari, inquieta. Las instrucciones fueron muy detalladas y todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la desconocida hablaba. Dijo qué instrumentos deberían utilizar, dónde y cuántos centímetros deberían cortar. Y lo más importante, que deberían retirar el gusano con chakra y no con las manos, aunque usasen guantes. Al ser tocado, como forma de defensa, el gusano se repartiría en millares de minúsculos gusanos y Kankuro estaría perdido.

Conscientes de la responsabilidad y del peligro, los médicos se dirigieron a la sala de cirugía. Gaara retornó con la mujer y su hermana a la sala de espera. En el camino, explicó la situación. Esta vez, al sentarse, la mujer se alejó de él como si su toque la quemase. La miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender su reacción. Pero luego mascaró su confusión. En su puesto no podía demostrar sentimientos en público. Era una señal de flaqueza. Aunque su hermano estuviese en peligro, tenía que ser comedido.

La espera fue larga y difícil, principalmente con su hermana caminando de un lado a otro de la pequeña sala. Pero por fin recibieron noticias de que la operación había tenido éxito. El gusano fue retirado y Kankuro se recuperaría. Temari lo abrazó, ocultando sus ojos húmedos.

– ¿Cuándo podremos hablar con él?

– Solo por la noche, Kazekage. Él todavía estará muchas horas bajo el efecto de la anestesia y lo mantendremos en observación por algunos días. – Explica la enfermera. – Y tú debes regresar a tu habitación.

– Ella va a terminar de recuperarse en mi casa.

– No es necesario. – Dice sobresaltada.

– Yo insisto. – La mira firme antes de volverse hacia la enfermera. – Prepare su traslado. Medicamentos, aparatos, lo que sea necesario. Vendré a buscarla por la noche, y también a mi hermano.

– Es mejor que Kankuro se quede aquí por algunos días. – Declaró, huyendo de la mirada de él. – Si ocurre alguna complicación, cuanto más lejos este del hospital, más riesgo corre.

– Entonces vendré solo por ti. – Avisó. – Mi hermano irá a casa cuando los médicos lo consideren fuera de peligro.

– Voy a preparar los documentos del traslado tan pronto como la deje en su habitación, Kazekage.

– No te preocupes con eso, yo la llevaré a la habitación. – Camina hasta la mujer, ayudándola a levantarse. – Tú ve por los documentos.

– Cierto. – Lanza una mirada extraña a Temari antes de partir.

– Y tú, Temari, por favor, deja listo para ella uno de los dormitorios del segundo piso.

– ¡No! – Exclama, llamando la atención de los dos hermanos. – Prefiero quedarme en uno de los dormitorios del primer piso. Será mejor para mí no tener que subir y bajar escaleras.

– Deja listo un dormitorio del segundo piso, el del final del pasillo.

– No, el del final del pasillo no. – Dice afligida. – El primero, cerca de las escaleras. Así no tendré que caminar mucho.

– Haz como te he dicho. – Continua, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermana.

– Sigues siendo muy terco. – Suspira, caminando con él para fuera de la sala, dejando una Temari de expresión confusa.

– ¿Sigo?

Ella le miro a los ojos sin detener sus lentos pasos, y luego dejó su mirada caer hasta el suelo pareciendo profundamente triste. No dijo nada durante todo el trayecto hasta la habitación. Ni cuando Gaara la ayudó a subir a la cama y a acostarse. Aquella mirada helada estaba otra vez en su rostro.

– ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

– Sakura.

Era la primera vez que oía este nombre. Y aun así, no lo era.


	3. Chapter 3

Observó la elegante puerta de la oficina de su hermano. La habían cambiado en un momento que estuvo ausente, en Konoha, y se sorprendió mucho la primera vez que la vio. No había nada de especial en la puerta, pero notar que la vida no paraba cuando dejaba Suna, que las cosas cambiaban durante su ausencia, la sacudió mucho. Estaba dividida. Y poco a poco sentía que Suna ya no era su casa.

– Entre.

Oyó la voz de su hermano cuando golpeó la puerta. Parecía cansado, como de costumbre. Pero también algo diferente. Alguna cosa estaba fuera de su lugar. La mujer que Kankuro encontró en el desierto parecía tener algún efecto sobre su hermano pequeño.

– Dejé listo el dormitorio que me pediste.

– Gracias.

– ¿Vas a buscarla ahora?

– Cuando termine con este contrato.

Gaara no había dejado de leer el papel que tenía en las manos. Observó con cuidado su expresión. Estaba concentrado, pero había una tensión nueva en la comisura de su boca, una preocupación. Sostenía el papel con una fuerza innecesaria y parecía con prisas, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro de la hoja.

– ¿Estás bien?

Recibió por fin la mirada de su hermano. Lentamente dejó de leer el contrato y la miró. Estuvo un minuto entero en silencio. Estudiaba su expresión como había estudiado la de él.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Tu insistencia en hospedar a la mujer que Kankuro encontró fue extraña. – Explica. – Y ponerla en el piso y en el dormitorio que ella dijo que no quería fue rudo y no es tú forma de hacer las cosas.

– Yo estoy bien.

Quería creer en eso, pero no podía. Conocía este "estoy bien", ella lo usaba todo el tiempo. Su noviazgo con Shikamaru estaba desgastándose por la distancia. Pronto tendría que tomar la difícil decisión de permanecer en su villa junto a sus hermanos o abandonar todo lo que conocía para vivir con el hombre que amaba. Si fuese sincera consigo misma admitiría que no estaba bien hacía mucho tiempo. Ni en Konoha con su amado porque sentía que fallaba a sus hermanos pequeños no estando cerca para apoyarlos. Y ni en Suna donde la añoranza la masacraba.

¿Estaría Gaara sintiendo eso? ¿Será que su hermano por fin se había enamorado? Querría que fuese verdad y temía que fuese. Él ya había sufrido demasiado. Y el amor podría ser aún más doloroso que la soledad. Si aquella mujer era la que estaba afectando a Gaara, necesitaba saber qué tipo de persona era, si haría sufrir a su hermano. Sus motivos eran egoístas, pera aun así válidos. Querría que Gaara encontrase alguien para apoyarlo y de esta manera pudiese seguir su propio camino sin el peso de dejar a sus hermanos solos. Kankuro era un lobo solitario, pero Gaara merecia encontrar el amor.

Cuando el Kage terminó sus tareas, lo acompañó hasta el hospital. El trayeto fue hecho en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Primero verían a Kankuro y luego se llevarían a Sakura. Todavía tenía dudas si esa era la mejor decisión. En su opinión, deberían hacer muchas más preguntas antes de considerar dejarla bajo el mismo techo que ellos. Pero Gaara podía ser muy terco y por la forma como había actuado antes, no creía que él repensara la idea de llevársela. Por ahora, dedicaría sus desvelos a Kankuro.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunta preocupada, acariciando su brazo.

– Como si me hubiesen abierto un agujero en el estómago. – Bromeó.

– ¿Bien, entonces? – Le sonríe.

– Estoy bien. – La tranquiliza. – ¿Y la mujer?

– Se llama Sakura. – Dice Gaara. – Está recuperándose. La llevaremos para nuestra casa hoy, estará más cómoda ahí.

– ¿Y de dónde es ella? ¿Qué hacía en el desierto?

– No sabemos. – Responde Temari, mirando a Gaara de manera reprensible. – Le haremos estas preguntas cuando esté instalada.

– La enfermera me dijo que sin la ayuda de ella, yo no habría sobrevivido a la operación.

– Sin ella, no había necesitado ninguna. – Temari lo recordó.

– Vamos a dejarlo descansar. – Dice Gaara terminando el asunto. – Volveré mañana.

– Yo también.

– Diga a Sakura que estoy bien.

Gaara asintió y salió de la habitación. Parecía que sus dos hermanos estaban hechizados. Besó la cabeza de Kankuro antes de seguir a Gaara. Tuvo que apresurar sus pasos para alcanzarlo. Él entró en la habitación de Sakura sin llamar. La encontraron de pie mirando por la ventana con una expresión pensativa.

– ¿No deberías estar acostada? – Dice Gaara sonando amonestador y preocupado. – ¿Tendré que llevar a una enfermera para que te vigile?

Sakura se volvió hacia ellos y miró a Gaara a los ojos. Pocas personas miraban a su hermano tan directamente, como iguales. Había un clima de intimidad entre los dos, como si aquella situación donde los dos se enfrentaban con la mirada ya hubiese ocurrido antes, muchas veces. Entonces todo se deshizo, el clima, el cruce de miradas. Sakura desvió los ojos hacía la cama, parecía otra persona. Cuando volvió a mirarlos, estaba contenida, tímida. Ya no había desafío en sus ojos.

– La enfermera me hizo una infusión de chakra. – Explica. – Ella tiene impresionantes habilidades médicas.

– ¿Estás lista para irnos?

– Sí.

– Entonces vámonos.

Temari pasó la mirada de uno al otro, confundida. Había algo allí, entre los dos. Gaara formó un disco de arena debajo de sus pies y ayudó Sakura a subir. Ella no parecía sorprendida. La mayoría de las personas miraba con admiración, el control que Gaara ejercía sobre la arena era un hecho impresionante. Temari aceptó la mano que su hermano ofreció, pero no lo miraba. Su atención ahora estaba totalmente en Sakura. Tenía muchas preguntas para ella, pero, por ahora, haría algo que aprendió con Shikamaru: observar.

Sakura se alejó de Gaara en cuanto estuvo con los dos pies sobre el disco de arena. Cuando el disco se levantó y avanzaron las calles sobre los tejados de las casas, Sakura no se acercó a él. Eso sería lo normal, discos de arena no eran un transporte común y las personas demostraban miedo la primera vez que lo utilizaban. Pero no esa mujer. Ella incluso se movió, mirando a Suna bajo sus pies, viendo el extenso desierto que había alrededor de la villa. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada de nostalgia. Temari conocía esta mirada, la veía en el espejo cada día.

Cuando el disco bajó frente a la casa, Sakura bajó de él sin esperar la ayuda de Gaara. Su hermano tenía una mirada divertida en el rostro. Solía ver esta mirada cuando él provocaba a Kankuro. Dejó que Gaara se adelantase para abrir la puerta. Normalmente era ella la que entraba primero, pero quería ver la interacción de los dos. Gaara abrió la puerta y dejó que Sakura pasase primero, luego esperó que Temari lo alcanzase, pero dejó que él pasase y cerró la puerta. Caminó detrás de ellos, siempre dos pasos por detrás y ocultado parcialmente su chakra con la intención de hacer su presencia menos notoria y ver como los dos se comportaban.

Sakura abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró sin esperarlos. Caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió. Gaara se detuvo en la puerta mirándola con curiosidad. Temari estaba al lado de él y también estaba sorprendida. Aquellas ventanas eran especiales para soportar las tempestades de arena, ningún extranjero conseguía abrirlas sin instrucciones. Y también no era normal que quisiese abrirlas con las bajas temperaturas de las noches en el desierto. Pasó los ojos de su hermano a ella y aunque su lengua picase para hacer todas las preguntas que rondaban su mente, se forzó a quedarse callada.

– Cenaremos en una hora. – Dice Gaara, haciendo con que se volviese hacia él.

– No tengo hambre.

– Pediré a alguien que te traiga la cena ya que prefieres no cenar con nosotros.

– No he dicho eso.

– ¿Vendrás a cenar con nosotros entonces?

– Voy a bañarme, si me siento bien, bajaré.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunta Temari, interrumpiendo la respuesta del hermano. – Traeré alguna ropa para ti.

– Ya he agenciado ropa para ella. – Dice Gaara, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermana.

– Gracias, Temari, pero el efecto de la infusión de chakra todavía está fuerte.

– Bueno, entonces iré a ver cómo anda la cena.

Salió del dormitorio junto a su hermano. Gaara fue a su habitación sin dedicarle una segunda mirada. Temari se preguntaba qué ropa Gaara había agenciado. ¿Habría pensado él tanto como para comprar ropa para la futura huésped? Algo realmente extraño estaba ocurriendo allí.


	4. Chapter 4

Las vistas de aquella ventana daban a la parte de atrás de la casa donde solo había desierto. Solo dos dormitorios en aquella casa tenían la ventana para aquel lado, sabia de eso. También sabía que en eses dormitorios era donde más se sentían las tempestades de arena. Los golpes eran más fuertes, más ensordecedores y no la dejaban dormir. Admiró el desierto sintiendo un peso en el pecho. Hacía mucho que aprendió a apreciar el desierto, pero ahora lo hacía por un motivo muy distinto. El desierto no mudaba, no sentía el paso de los años. Estaba exactamente como lo recordaba.

Sakura oyó los golpes nuevamente. Sabía quién era y por eso no quería abrir la puerta. Había ignorado los primeros golpes y sabía que él no golpearía una tercera vez, entraría en el dormitorio sin permiso. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Era doloroso verlo. Su expresión no era la misma, no había una sonrisa contenida en sus labios, ni alegría arrugando los bordes de sus ojos. Aquél era un desconocido.

Agarró la ropa que él le entregó y la reconoció de inmediato. Chándales, algunas blusas de algodón y un short. El short era nuevo, pero ya había usado todas las otras piezas antes. Casi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, su corazón latía desesperado en su pecho y obligó a su cuerpo a calmarse.

– ¿No debería ser tu hermana quién me preste alguna ropa?

– No.

Era un hombre de pocas palabras. Cuando era necesario, podía debatir como un político o como un filósofo, pero era un hombre de pocas palabras. Gaara regresó a su dormitorio dejándola sola parada en la puerta. Entró y cerró la puerta, recostándose en ella en seguida. Suspiró y miro la ropa que tenía en sus manos. ¿Por qué, con tantos lugares para transportarse, en su momento de debilidad su subconsciente escogió ir al desierto de Suna? Habría muerto si Kankuro no la hubiese encontrado. Y él casi muere por encontrarla. Todo porque no pudo mantenerse alejada como dijo que haría.

Dejó la ropa sobre la cama con rabia. La vida podría ser más simple, menos dolorosa. ¿Ya no había sufrido lo suficiente cuando marchó la primera vez? ¿Por qué se hacía eso a si misma? Se masajeó la frente, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar. Cogió unas piezas de ropa y fue al baño. Se puso a llenar la bañera y se paró frente al espejo, mirando su imagen reflejada. Se veía cansada y triste. Y luego no se veía nada ya que el vapor de la bañera empañó todo el espejo. Cerró el grifo y entró en la bañera de una vez. El agua estaba muy caliente y le picó la piel. Era un dolor agradable frente al que sentía por dentro.

Permaneció en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió. Luego se duchó rápidamente y se vistió. Lamentó que la ropa no oliese a él. Volvió al dormitorio y notó que había una bandeja con comida sobre la cama y que la ropa estaba doblada. Quería huir de la cena, pero el largo baño no había sido intencionado. Solo estaba perdida en pensamientos. Guardó las pocas piezas de ropa en el armario y comió. No quería dar motivos para que Gaara se quejara, sabía cuán molesto él podía ser cuando estaba preocupado.

Tomó la bandeja y salió del dormitorio rumbo a la cocina. No necesitaba encender las luces, conocía aquella casa como la palma de su mano. Bajó los dos tramos de escaleras, girando los ojos al recordar la terquedad de Gaara en insistir que se quedara en el segundo piso. Atravesó el lujoso salón, todavía estaba cálido. Probablemente no hacía mucho que Gaara y su hermana se habían ido a dormir. Depositó la bandeja sobre el lavabo y lavó todo lo que había utilizado. En seguida secó y guardó cada cosa en su lugar. Se secó las manos en un trapo y se giró para salir, pero encontró a Gaara a su lado.

– ¡Gaara! ¡Ya te dije que no hicieras eso! – Exclama sobresaltada.

– ¿Dijiste?

– Perdón. – Dice con la mano en el pecho, intentando recuperarse del susto. – Me asustaste, Kazekage.

Gaara no dijo nada, y por un breve momento pudo ver disgusto en su expresión. En otros tiempos su reacción había sido diferente. Él odiaba cuando le llamaba por su título. Pero ese Gaara no explotaría con ella, no exigiría que lo llamase por su nombre. Ese era contenido, moderado, era el Kazekage. No era su Gaara.

– ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Mañana te despertarás temprano para trabajar, ¿no? – Dice, recostándose en el lavado. – Discúlpame si te desperté.

– No estaba durmiendo.

– ¿Insomnio otra vez?

Él asintió y ella no pudo evitar abrir el armario y buscar el té que solía darle cuando no conseguía dormir. Ni siquiera sabía si él todavía lo compraba, siempre decía que el té tenía un sabor extraño. Oyó un movimiento y se giró a tiempo de verlo arrastrar la silla para sentarse. Aquella escena era tan familiar que sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Regresó a su búsqueda y encontró en el fondo del armario una cajita del té. Lo preparó sintiendo el peso de los ojos de él en su espalda.

Puso una taza frente a él y la rellenó. Parecía que habían regresado en el tiempo. Era como una noche normal con él. Parecía que nada había cambiado, que nada había ocurrido, que no necesitó partir. Se sentó a la izquierda de él que estaba en la cabecera y lo observó beber el té, haciendo muecas a cada sorbo. No podía evitar sonreír. Sentía tanta falta de eso, de él.

– ¿Gaara? – Llama Temari, entrando en la cocina. – ¿Eres tú? – Enciende la luz. – ¿Todo bien? – Pregunta al verlos.

– Sí. – Contesta, dejando la taza casi vacía sobre la mesa.

– ¿Desde cuándo tomas té?

Gaara se giró hacia ella como si esperase que contestase la pregunta por él. Temari la miró con tantas preguntas en los ojos, preguntas que temía tener que responder. Bajó los ojos e ignoró a los dos hermanos. Ante la falta de una respuesta suya, Gaara volvió a mirar a su hermana.

– No lo sé.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de sostener la taza con ambas manos, tomar otro sorbo de té y hacer una mueca. Temari sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera borrar la escena. Como no pudo, apagó la luz y se fue, dejándolos otra vez solos en la oscuridad. Cuando Gaara terminó el té y la miró, sintió un inmenso deseo de huir. Por eso, reunió toda su cobardía y se fue sin despedirse.


	5. Chapter 5

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose liviano. El té tenía un sabor extraño, pero realmente funcionaba. Se sentó en la cama protegiendo los ojos de la luz del sol, recordando la falta de iluminación de la cocina. Sakura se movía por la casa como una experta. Sabía dónde estaba todo. No tuvo dificultad en encontrar el té, la tetera o la taza. Verla allí, frente a la estufa, usando su ropa, parecía tan familiar.

Tomó un baño frío y se preparó para iniciar el día. Bajó las escaleras con su bata y el sombrero de Kage en las manos. Normalmente ya salía del dormitorio con la bata puesta, pero esta vez quiso diferenciar a Gaara del Kazekage. Desayunaría con su hermana y con Sakura como Sabaku no Gaara y no como el Kage de Suna.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Sakura y su hermana ya estaban. Conversaban animadamente como si fuesen viejas amigas. Ni reconocía a su hermana, no había una sombra de mal humor, sus ojos estaban llenos de diversión como hacía mucho que no veía. Y Sakura sonreía como se compartiese con ella un chiste privado. Sorprendido, se sentó en su lugar de siempre, mirando a la una y a la otra.

– ¿Dormiste bien?

Fue la primera cosa que Sakura dijo cuándo lo miró. Parecía tímida al preguntar, como si no supiese si podía. Actuaba de manera extraña y lo confundía. A ratos parecía muy cómoda con él, como si lo conociese, como si fuesen íntimos. Y a otros parecía que no le agradaba, actuaba como si él fuese un desconocido. Por supuesto que podría enfrentarse a ella y cuestionar sus acciones y palabras, hacer todas las preguntas que estaban acumuladas en su cabeza. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Ponerla contra la pared no haría que hablase, que explicase. Veía el desafío y la fuerza en sus ojos, en la postura de su cuerpo. Ella no retrocedería. Se enfrentaría a él de igual a igual.

– Dormí muy bien. – Dice en un tono agradecido. – Por el té, supongo. – Dice haciendo una mueca, recordando el sabor.

Sakura rió por su mueca involuntaria y Gaara sintió una sensación de déjà-vu. Rellenó su taza de café ignorando los ojos curiosos de su hermana y la sensación que no le abandonó. Conocía Sakura. No había una única célula en su cuerpo que dudase de eso. Ella también lo conocía y lo recordaba. Y aunque a cada minuto que pasaba en su presencia sintiese más voluntad de sacudirla y exigirle respuestas, sabía que tenía que tener paciencia.

– Quiero ir a visitar a Kankuro. – Declara Sakura a nadie en particular.

El Kazekage dejó su café sobre la mesa para mirarla. No pedía, comunicaba. No pudo impedir la sonrisa que se formó en la comisura de su boca. Sabía que aquello era una costumbre de ella y que lo era un reflejo de la personalidad de él. A veces olvidaba separar el Kage del Gaara y sus palabras sonaban como ordenes aunque no tuviese esa intención. Le asustó tener un conocimiento tan profundo de la personalidad de ella y aun así no saber nada acerca de ella.

– Voy a verlo después del almuerzo. Vendré a buscarla para que venga conmigo.

– Yo voy a verlo ahora por la mañana. – Dice Temari en un tono de ofrecimiento.

– ¡Genial! – Exclama, mirando a Temari. – Puedo ir contigo.

– Yo dije que vendré buscarla después del almuerzo.

Gaara sonó más firme en su declaración e inmediatamente ganó la atención de ella. Sakura no se intimidaba con su voz y su mirada de Kazekage imponente. Cuando volvió hacia a él, su mirada era de reprobación y aborrecimiento.

– No tengo nada que hacer ahora por la mañana. – Argumentó. – Puedo acompañar a Temari en la visita.

– No voy a repetirme. – Fue todo lo que dijo, bebiendo un trago más de café.

– Puedo ir con Temari ahora y contigo después del almuerzo si para ti es tan importante mi compañía.

Sakura no lo miraba, pero su frase estaba cargada de burla y desafío. Respiró profundamente y bebió un poco más de café, ignorándola. Eso solo provocó que se quedara con más rabia y Gaara sintió cierta satisfacción en eso.

– ¿Qué haré toda la mañana? – Pregunta molesta.

– Comer y descansar. – Instruyó usando las palabras y el mismo tono de la enfermera que la atendió. – Es para eso que estás aquí. – Chinchó.

– Sabes, Kazekage… – Su voz era ácida. – Tal vez yo sea detenida. – Ponderó. – Pero la próxima vez voy a poner pimienta en tu té. Así tendrás un buen motivo para decir que el té tiene un sabor extraño. – Concluyó.

Ocultó su sonrisa detrás de la taza de café, a pesar de pensar que su declaración era extraña. No le había dicho a ella que el té tenía un sabor extraño. Bueno, no precisaba ser un genio para saber de eso ya que siempre hacia una mueca al recodarlo. Pero decir que tenía un sabor extraño, algo que había expresado solo en pensamientos, era muy específico.

– Tal vez eso mejore el sabor. – Declaró levantándose.

No esperó una respuesta. Por más se estuviese divirtiendo, tenía que ir a trabajar. Agarró su ropa de Kage, vistió la bata sintiendo una mirada furiosa sobre él, y salió. Ni se preocupó de la discreta sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. No era apropiado, pero que viesen. Que por fin notasen que él también era humano.


	6. Chapter 6

Observó a su hermano caminar pausadamente para fuera de la cocina. Solo ahora notó que él no llevaba puesta su bata de Kazekage al llegar. Nunca lo había visto salir del dormitorio sin ella cuando tenía la intención de ir a trabajar. También nunca había estado tanto tiempo a la mesa por la mañana. Cuando asumió el puesto de Kaze, su hermano pareció fundirse con el título y era prácticamente imposible separarlo de él y de sus funciones. Era Kazekage 24 horas al día y les concernía a ella y a Kankuro intentar aléjalo un poco de sus obligaciones para que pudiese tener algo de vida.

No había sido una tarea fácil. Kankuro había intentado de todos los modos despertar el interés de Gaara en mujeres con la esperanza de que una compañía femenina le haría quedarse menos tiempo en la oficina. No había funcionado, su hermano parecía ser hecho de acero. Ninguna mujer en Suna o en villas vecinas había llamado la atención de él hasta que Kankuro desistió de la idea. Fue el turno de Temari y había ido para el lado opuesto, proponiendo actividades familiares. Había surtido más efecto. Cada vez más Gaara se esforzaba en comparecer a las cenas y almuerzos que preparaba.

Una de sus mayores preocupaciones cuando iba a Konoha era sacar eso de Gaara. No había recibido afecto familiar cuando era pequeño, su padre no tenía mucho para darle y, además todos los temian. La soledad había sido tanta al punto de hacer que su pequeño hermano enloqueciera, transformándolo en el monstro que le acusaban de ser. No podía abandonarlo otra vez.

Por eso no pudo dormir cuando dejó a Gaara y a Sakura solos en la cocina. No con aquella imagen martillando en su cabeza y lanzando ideas. La expresión de su hermano era de satisfacción pura, de paz. Como si por fin hubiese encontrado su camino, su casa. Algo a lo que retornar. Y Sakura lo miraba con admiración y nostalgia. Tanta nostalgia que Temari sentía el propio corazón encogido. Ese sentimiento le era muy familiar.

No sabía lo que había entre los dos y cuanto más presenciaba la interacción, menos entendía. La expresión rabiosa de Sakura desapareció cuando Gaara salió y una sonrisa divertida surgió en su rostro. No dudaba que Gaara tuviese esa misma sonrisa ahora. Su voz no podría haber sonado más burlona en su última declaración.

Temari la sonrió cuando se volvió a mirarla, sin acusación en su rostro. Al principio las acciones atípicas de su hermano pequeño la habían preocupado y sin motivo había creado una enemistad que felizmente no había sacado a la luz. No necesitaba de más comprobaciones para saber que Sakura no era una mala persona y que no tenía ninguna intención de magullar a Gaara. De ser alguna, demostraba demasiada preocupación por él.

Era su oportunidad, no podía desperdíciala. Tal vez ninguna otra mujer llegase a alcanzar el corazón de Gaara. Si la noche anterior consideró imprudente ponerla bajo el mismo techo que ellos, ahora amaba la terquedad del hermano. Con algunos empujones discretos, estaba segura, podría dar a Gaara su último regalo antes de partir. Una familia.

– Pareces muy cómoda con él. – Comenta, casualmente, viéndola ponerse seria. – La mayoría de las personas no hablaría así con él.

– La mayoría de las personas son estúpidas. – Respondió como si supiera el porqué no hablaban así con él, y que no tenía ninguna relación con el ser un Kage. – Si hablasen más así tal vez él no fuese tan autoritario.

Temari dudaba de eso. Su hermano no había recibido muchas ordenes en su vida. Siendo el portador del Shukaku, evitaban contrariarlo por miedo a que se descontrolase y matase a todos. Y asumir el puesto más alto de la villa con 15 años no ayudó a aplacar su personalidad autoritaria. Cuando decía algo esperaba ser obedecido y tenía razones para eso. Pero Sakura no parecía intimidada, al contrario, parecía que se divertía desafiándolo.

– Creo que él no toleraría ese comportamiento viniendo de otra persona.

Sakura solo encogió los hombros, mordisqueando su tostada como si no fuese importante el hecho de que el poderoso Kazekage estuviera permitiendo que una extranjera desconocida lo desafiase en su propia casa. Temari rió dentro de su vaso pensando en lo tonto había sido Kankuro en creer que cualquiera de aquellas mujeres que presentó a Gaara le interesaría. Viendo a Sakura, estaba claro como el agua que su hermano estaba bien consciente de lo que precisaba. Y no eran las putas que Kankuro había pagado para seducirlo, ni las recatadas jóvenes de las familias de clase alta de Suna y ni tampoco las habilidosas kunoichis que formaban parte de la lista de contacto de Kankuro.

– Bueno, yo me voy al hospital. – Se levanta. – ¿Vienes?

– No. – Dijo moviendo la cabeza, suspirando. – Yo realmente necesito descansar. La infusión de chakra ya ha perdido el efecto y Kayra viene a hacerme otra en algunas horas. – Explica. – Solo me ofrecí ir contigo para irritarlo. – Admitió.

– Es realmente bueno contrariarlo, ¿no?

Compartió con ella una sonrisa cómplice. También se permitía hacer eso a veces. Dejó a Sakura terminando su desayuno y fue directo al hospital. Kankuro miraba el techo con una expresión que nunca había visto en su rostro. Había hecho todo el camino preguntándose cómo explicaría a su hermano lo tenía en mente. Kankuro no lidiaba bien con asuntos del corazón. Sospechaba que había sido herido en el pasado, pero nunca compartió con ella sus pesares. No eran cercanos. Y muchas veces sentía que su amor fraterno por él era unilateral.

– ¿Y Gaara? – Preguntó al verla aproximarse.

– Vendrá con Sakura después del almuerzo.

– ¿Ella vendrá a verme? – Sonríe. – ¿Le dijeran a ella que estoy bien?

– Sí, pero ella quiere verlo con sus propios ojos.

– Entiendo. – Se sienta. – Pareces preocupada. – Comenta. – ¿Todo bien?

– Gaara actúa de forma extraña. – Dice viéndolo asentir. – ¿Tú también lo has notado?

– ¿Cómo no notar cuando el único Kage virgen de la historia al fin muestra algún interés en algo que respira que no sea aquellas malditas plantas que él llama apetitosas.

– Son suculentas, estúpido depravado. – Gira los ojos, riéndose con él. – Tú también pareces interesado.

– No soy idiota, Temari. – Frunce el ceño. – Jamás me colocaría entre Gaara y la posibilidad de él para finalmente utilizar la parte del cuerpo que debería haber aprendido a usar hace mucho tiempo. – Suspira. – Aunque Sakura me hacer sentir extraño.

– Ella hizo un té para él ayer.

– ¿Un té? – Pregunta curioso. – No sabía que le gustaba el té.

– Por las caras que él puso, creo que no le gusta. – Cuenta. – Pero lo bebió de todas formas.

– Estoy feliz por él. – Dice con sinceridad. – Y por ti.


	7. Chapter 7

Feliz por vosotros y triste por mí. Huyó de la mirada de su hermana, mirando la ventana de la habitación, sintiendo el viento cálido. Temari era inteligente, pero después de relacionarse tanto tiempo con el Nara, desarrolló muchas más habilidades analíticas y de observación. Nunca había sido fácil, pero ahora era imposible ocultar algo de él. Sentía su tristeza. Y, si no supiese que estaba prácticamente prometida a Shikamaru, hasta diría que la reconocía.

Volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa divertida que siempre cargaba y que hace algún tiempo se había vuelto difícil de mantener. Cuando era pequeño, huyendo del arduo entrenamiento de su padre, se escondió en las antiguas casas de Suna. Era un barrio parcialmente destruido que las personas evitaban a toda costa. Entró en una casa que parecía bastante entera para protegerse del sol. Se asustó cuando oyó movimientos, pero valientemente entró un poco más en la cámara y reconoció de inmediato a su abuela loca. Rasa la había internado hace muchos años, pero la señora no parecía estar loca todo el tiempo porque era muy hábil en escapar.

Cuando lo vio, lo miraba con cariño extremo y por eso se aproximó más, recibiendo una sonrisa sin dientes como recompensa. Ella movió la vieja silla que a cada balanceo emitía un ruido algo macabro. En ese día la anciana le contó acerca de la maldición de los Sabaku no y sorprendente no tenía nada que ver con su estrecha relación con el monstruo de una cola. La maldición era que a cada generación un Sabaku no estaba destinado a vivir solo. Su abuela le contó acerca de todos los antepasados que podía acordarse y la triste historia de cómo acabaron solos.

Se había esforzado al máximo para que Gaara no fuese ese Sabaku no y por fin lo había conseguido. Cuando vio a Sakura recuperada y mirándole con aquellos profundos ojos grises, sintió que había encontrado lo que no sabía que buscaba. Pero cuando vio su hermano ayudándola a levantarse, de forma protectora y cariñosa, y la mirada curiosa que tenía en su rostro cuando la miraba, supo que Gaara también lo había encontrado. Le falló durante su infancia, pero no le fallaría en su vida adulta. Cargaría con este peso porque su hermano ya había cargado muchos.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Temari, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – ¿Cómo vamos a ayúdalo?

– No creo que sea una buena idea interferir, Temari.

– ¿Crees que él lo conseguirá sin nuestra ayuda?

– Intenté que encontrara una mujer durante años y él lo hizo solo.

– Años, Kankuro, tardó años. – Bufa. – No tenemos este tiempo, Sakura partirá cuando este recuperada si no le damos un motivo para quedarse.

– Nosotros no sabemos si ella se puede quedar. – Ponderó. – ¿De dónde es ella? ¿Qué responsabilidades tiene? No todas las personas están dispuestas a abandonar todo por amor. – La recordó. – Gaara debería haberse interesado por alguien de Suna.

– No puedes obligar al corazón, Kankuro. – Lamenta.

– No fue una crítica. – Se disculpa.

– Lo sé. – Suspira. – Yo solo quiero ayudar. No puedo soportar la idea de que tal vez la única oportunidad de felicidad de nuestro hermano se aleje de él sin que luchemos por ella.

– ¿No debería ser él quien luche por ella?

– Él luchó por amor y reconocimiento toda su vida, Kankuro. – Le recuerda. – Él lucha hasta hoy. – Lamenta. – ¡Yo quería que solo por una vez no fuese tan difícil! Solo por una vez fuese… No sé…

– ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Fue todo los que pudo decir para intentar aplacar la angustia de la hermana. Entendía su frustración mucho más de lo que ella podía imaginar. La vida de ninguno de ellos había sido fácil. Ni en la familiar, perdiendo la madre temprano y con un padre que no merecía este nombre. Ni el en mundo ninja, siendo exprimidos al máximo para atender las expectativas como hijos del Kazekage. Ni en el amor, enamorándose de extranjeros o, en su caso, no encontrando nadie para amar.

– Primero necesitamos información. – Explica. – Tenemos que saber en qué situación se encuentra, cómo se siente, qué piensa de ella. Intenta sacarle toda la información que puedas.

– Comienzas a sonar como el Nara.

Intentó sonar molesto, pero eso no era ni de lejos una ofensa. No solo porque Shikamaru era probablemente el ninja más inteligente del mundo shinobi, si no también era su casi prometido y a ella no le importaba en nada parecerse a él. Le sonrió con un aire de satisfacción y eso le hizo reír divertido.

– ¿No crees que me estás pidiendo mucho? – Se queja. – Gaara no es una persona comunicativa.

– Yo he dicho que lo intentes. – Gira los ojos.

– Está bien, lo intentaré. – Dice resignado. – Pero cuidado con sus planes, Temari. Puedes estropear en lugar de ayudar.

– No te preocupes, voy a interferir mínimamente. – Promete. – Hablé con el médico y él me dijo que te dará el alta mañana, pero tendrás que guardar reposo en casa dos días más.

– Dios, solo quiero poder salir de esta cama. – Protesta. – Voy a enloquecer aquí.

– Pediré a Gaara que te traiga una de sus muñecas para hacerte compañía.

– ¡No son muñecas! – Bufó. – Son marionetas muy peligrosas.

– Por supuesto. – Le acaricia el brazo. – ¿Y tú no juegas a ponerles mi ropa a ellas?

– Fue solo una vez hace 10 años. – Gira los ojos. – ¿Nunca vas a dejar que me olvide de eso?

– Claro que no. – Dice riendo. – Se lo contaré a tus hijos.

Que suerte que él no tendría ninguno.


	8. Chapter 8

La mañana había sido tranquilla. Solo una reunión tediosa acerca de la compra de tierras fértiles y diversos papeles para leer y firmar. Cuando su secretaria avisó que era hora de comer, extraño verlo levantarse y salir. Normalmente comía cualquier cosa rápidamente en la oficina y seguía trabajando. Hoy no. Hoy iría a casa a almorzar. Cuando traspasó la puerta de entrada inmediatamente se quitó su bata de Kage y fue hacia la cocinar a ver si Sakura ya estaba allí. Encontró solo a Temari poniendo la mesa y esta le miró como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

– ¿Sakura no bajará a comer?

– Todavía no la he avisado.

Así como entró salió, yendo en dirección a los dormitorios, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Llamó tres veces a la puerta una vez, tres veces más una segunda vez y como no obtuvo respuesta, entró. Sakura no estaba en el dormitorio. Se vio por un momento paralizado en el medio de la habitación. Un pánico inexplicable cayó sobre él impidiéndole moverse y se fue tan repentinamente como llegó. Respiró hondo, sintiendo latir su corazón desesperado en su pecho, sin entender el porqué. Caminó hasta la ventana para cerrarla, el viento traía los granos de arena y al final del día el dormitorio sería una extensión del desierto si no la cerrarse.

Dejó el dormitorio de Sakura y caminó hacia el suyo. Un baño lo ayudaría a relajarse y olvidar aquella sensación de momentos antes. Casi parecía un recuerdo. Dejó su bata y sombrero de Kage sobre la cama y notó que también no había cerrado la ventana al salir. La arena en su dormitorio no lo incomodaba y podría fácilmente quitarla. Por alguna razón, pensó que era por ese mismo motivo que Sakura no había cerrado la ventana.

Después de un rápido baño, bajó a comer. No quería perder la oportunidad de compartir otra comida con ella. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Temari ya estaba sentada a la mesa, pero Sakura estaba de pie, rellenando un vaso bajo el grifo. En la encimera ella apoyaba una pequeña maceta que reconoció como una que él había comprado en Konoha y que no la veía hacía mucho tiempo. Se acercó curioso para saber lo que ella regaba con tanta delicadeza. Había un pequeño esqueje en el interior de la maceta y se veía que había sido recién puesto allí.

– ¿Dónde encontraste esta maceta? – Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

Cuando se volvió hacia él, le miró con rabia haciéndole arquear una ceja para ella. No pensó que el tema del desayuno todavía la mantuviera enfadada. Incluso, podía jurar que todo no fue más que una provocación.

– La encontré.

Fue todo lo que ella dijo, dejando la maceta en la ventana para que le diera el sol. Se lavó las manos en la pila antes de sentarse al lado de Temari. Él se sentó en la cabecera donde siempre se sentaba y esperó que las dos se sirviesen antes de hacer lo mismo, sintiéndose incómodo con el silencio, por primera vez.

– Te llevaré a ver a Kankuro cuando terminemos de comer.

Dijo entre dientes, intentando aplacar los ánimos de ella. Por alguna razón en parte le disgustaba que quisiese verlo. Sabía que se había preocupado por Kankuro y en aquel momento le pareció agradable, pero ahora, con su rabia dirigida hacia a él por retrasar su ida al hospital, se sentía celoso. Pensó que su declaración la haría feliz, pero no surtió ningún efecto. Tal vez Kankuro no fuese el motivo de su enfado. A pesar de que no consiguiese pensar en ninguna otra cosa que hubiera hecho, había estado toda la mañana en su oficina.

– ¿Cómo va tu jardín?

Gaara dejó el cubierto suspendido en el aire y todavía tenía la boca abierta cuando la miró, pero Sakura no lo miraba. Cerró la boca y dejó el cubierto en el plato, dirigiendo la mirada a su hermana. Cuestionó tácitamente si había dicho algo acerca de su jardín de cactos, pero Temari movió la cabeza confirmando que no había dicho nada. Alguna otra persona en la casa podría habérselo dicho, pero estaba seguro de que no era así. Sakura simplemente sabía, como él sabía muchas cosas de ella.

– Va bien.

– Que bueno.

Detuvo otra vez el cubierto en el aire, notando que su bueno había sonado un tanto amargo. Dejó el cubierto sobre el plato nuevamente, escrutándola. No la miraba, su atención estaba en el plato y más parecía jugar que comer. Su mirada fue arrastrada hacia la ventana, hacia la maceta que desconocía donde estaba y que no había echado en falta hasta ahora. Había algo en aquella maceta que Sakura consideraba importante y que Gaara había dejado morir. Se esforzó, pero no podía recordar la última vez que había visto aquella maceta y ni lo había en ella.

– Puedo llevarte más tarde para verlo. – Sugirió. – Dejamos su maceta allá para que yo pueda cuidar de ella.

Esperó que le mirase. Pareció una eternidad, pero por fin le miró y emitió un bajo murmullo de acuerdo. Por fin pudo comer. Y comió con el sonido de las risas de su hermana y Sakura. No sabía de lo que hablaban, pero solo la risa en sus voces hacia que sintiese una paz que no recordaba haber sintiendo nunca. Tomó un sorbo de zumo mirando a Sakura y luego desvió los ojos hacia a Temari. Ella podría estar contestando a Sakura, pero estaba muy atenta a él. Podía sentir el peso de sus preguntas. Pero no era solo eso. Su mirada era esperanzada, casi maternal.

– Si ya terminaste, necesitamos irnos. – Dice mirando la hora. – Solo tengo media hora más.

– Sí, claro. – Dice Sakura levantándose apresurada. – Vámonos.

Cuando salieran al patio delantero de la casa, Sakura le extendió la mano para que la ayudase a subir antes de que él creara el disco de arena. Esta vez no se alejó de él, a pesar de no estar agarrada a él, se mantuvo cerca. Llegaran al hospital rápidamente y aún más rápido fueron guiados hacia la habitación de Kankuro. Sakura actuó más como si fuese una visita médica, dejándoles a él y a su hermano curiosos ante su comportamiento. Verificó el expediente de Kankuro, los medicamentos que estaba tomando, los análisis que se había hecho y, incluso, solicitó uno que no estaba en la lista, pero que juzgó necesario. La enfermera atendió a su petición sin ni siquiera pedir permiso al Kaze allí presente.

Sakura dominaba el lugar. No era solo en su casa donde actuaba como si conociese todo. Hasta allí en el hospital ella parecía estar familiarizada. Tal vez fuese el hecho de ser médica y todos los hospitales funcionasen más o menos del mismo modo. Y la ayuda en la cirugía de su hermano había hecho que todos los médicos y enfermeros la respetasen como profesional. Sakura tomó una muestra de sangre y dijo que ella misma la analizaría en el laboratorio que estaba en la cuarta planta. Ambos miraban la puerta por donde ella había salido durante unos minutos después de que se fuera.

– Ella es… – Murmura, buscando una palabra.

– Sí.

Sabía que su hermano no encontraría ninguna palabra porque él tampoco la había encontrado. Volvió a mirar hacia Kankuro, notando que su hermano le miraba mientras él todavía miraba la puerta. La mirada de Kankuro era muy parecida a la de Temari, pero estaba cargada de una malicia que ella no tenía. Su hermano no necesitaba decir nada para que Gaara supiese lo que pensaba y lo que quería que Gaara pensase también. Balanceó la cabeza, en parte represivo y en parte divertido. Kankuro no cambiaba.

– Entonces… – Comenzó, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. – Temari me puso al día de todo. ¿No quieres darme más detalles?

Ponderó contarle a su hermano sus sospechas acerca de Sakura. Dudaba que creyera en él, pero en algún momento tendría que compartir esta carga con alguien. Era pronto, podía guardar ese secreto un poco más. Además, Kankuro necesitaba recuperarse y Gaara no tenía tiempo para una larga conversación, tenía que volver al edificio Kage o el trabajo se acumularía aún más.

– Hablaremos cuando estés recuperado y en casa. – Declaró sin dejarle tiempo de protestar. – Me tengo que ir. Dile a Sakura que enviaré un ANBU para acompañarla a casa.

A casa. Aquella sensación de déjà-vu otra vez. Sintió erizarse su vello y se forzó a ignorarlo, saliendo de la habitación después de recibir un asentimiento de su hermano. Se detuvo en el pasillo viendo a Sakura aproximarse sonriente. Reconfortó su corazón, haciendo que olvidara la incómoda sensación de antes.

– ¿Te vas?

– Sí, necesito volver a la oficina. – Ella asiente. – Mandaré un ANBU para buscarla.

– No es necesario. Kayra terminó su turno y me llamó para comprar algo de ropa.

– Entonces el ANBU va a acompañaros.

– ¿Estoy bajo sospecha, Kazekage? – Preguntó con un fingido enfado. – Porque si es así, debían vigilarme mientras estoy en su casa, no fuera de ella.

– No estas bajo ninguna sospecha. – Garantizó. – Es para tu protección.

Ella le miró a los ojos y extendió la mano, tocando su barriga. Por un momento muy breve se sintió completamente paralizado. No pudo moverse, ni respirar. La sensación de impotencia cayó sobre él y desapareció. Se sintió incapaz, vulnerable y desesperado durante menos de un segundo. Sus brazos y sus piernas le dolieron extremadamente, como si su sangre hubiese dejado de circular y su celebro ya no reconociese esos miembros. Fue todo por un instante y cuando se fue parecía que nunca hubiera ocurrido.

– Yo misma puedo mantenerme segura, Kazekage. – Fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de entrar en la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura observó a Gaara sentarse a la mesa. Su rostro era indescifrable. Se había retrasado para la cena, porque se atascó con el trabajo, pero Temari y ella decidieron esperarlo. Él no parecía feliz y no sabía si eran problemas de la villa o si era por su pequeño ataque contra él. No debió haber hecho aquello, pero que él pensase que ella necesitase protección era un poco ofensivo. Debía haber aceptado el ANBU, estaba algo debilitada y era técnicamente una extranjera. No todos en Suna aceptaban bien la Alianza Shinobi, la paz y la actual libertad de movimiento entre los países.

Evitó mirarlo directamente. Mantuvo una conversación fluida con Temari, evitando cualquier posibilidad de que él iniciara un dialogo con ella, temiendo lo que podría hablar. Terminó de comer y se despidió de los dos hermanos, casi sin esperar que respondiesen a sus saludos, diciendo que estaba demasiado cansada por haber pasado todo el día con Kayra y necesitaba descansar.

Una vez en su dormitorio, abrió la ventana sintiendo el cortante viento frio en su rostro. Le gustaba sentirlo, era como una bofetada para mantenerla despierta, para no dejarla flaquear. Suspiró y fue hasta el baño para rellenar la bañera. Ya se había bañado, pero quedarse sumergida en el agua la ayudaba a relajarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquél era el único dormitorio de huéspedes del segundo piso que tenía una bañera. Tenía que dar su brazo a torcer, a veces la terquedad de Gaara tenía su lado positivo.

Cerró el grifo y entró en la bañera. El agua estaba tan caliente que podría salir de ahí parcialmente cocida si se quedase mucho tiempo. Suspiró, observando el baño que le era tan familiar. Tenía que recuperarse pronto o acabaría destrozada por los recuerdos, por la nostalgia. Salió de la bañera un poco molesta consigo misma. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras silenciosamente. Necesitaba un vaso de agua bien fría para enfriar su caliente interior. Estar otra vez con Gaara estaba despertando todas las cosas que ella se esforzó en matar durante los últimos años, y que tendría que volver a matar en breve.

Entró en la cocina y se asustó al verlo allí. Estaba de espaldas y no se giró al sentir su presencia. Le extrañó verlo frente a la estufa, no podía hervir agua sin causar algún estrago. Caminó rápidamente hacia él y apagó el fuego. Gaara le miró con la ceja arqueada y la cajita de té en la mano.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó realmente asustada.

– Té. – Respondió como si fuera obvio.

– Tú no lo sabes hacer. – Dice, cogiendo la cajita de sus manos. – Llámame para hacerlo.

Gaara se alejó de la estufa y se sentó a la mesa pacientemente, pero su expresión decía que no creía que fuese tan difícil. De hecho, no lo era. Pero el control eximio de él era de la arena. En la estufa él era un completo desastre y ya había roto el aparato un par de veces intentando hacer cosas sencillas. No, para él no era simple y pondría un aviso allí de prohibido ser utilizado por el Kazekage. Cualquier día él prendería fuego a la casa intentando freír un huevo. La idea le causaba un escalofrío de miedo y preocupación.

Rápidamente preparó el té y rellenó la taza que él ya había puesto sobre la mesa. Él hizo una mueca al beber el primer sorbo y así como él no podía evitar esta reacción, ella tampoco podía evitar la sonrisa que surgió en su rostro. El poderosísimo Kazekage podía ser tan adorable y compartir esta intimidad con él hacía que se enamorase todavía más. Él la miró y tuvo que desviar los ojos porque sabía que todos sus sentimientos estaban visibles allí. Era cada vez más difícil esconderlos.

– Voy a llevarte al jardín mañana.

Parecía una declaración simple. Para un oído desatento podría hasta sonar grosera, pero sabía que era su modo de disculparse por faltar al compromiso. Sonrió para sí misma sin mirarlo. Las personas no lo comprendían. Muchas veces sus órdenes y duras palabras eran su gentileza y disculpa. Había aprendido a interprétalo con el tiempo y la intimidad.

– Entiendo que tengas responsabilidades.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, tenía un rictus de molestia en su rostro. Aquellas responsabilidades a él no le gustaban y eso solo podría significar una cosa. El consejo. Gaara odiaba lidiar con el consejo y ese podría ser también el motivo de haber llegado tan enfadado. Tal vez su molestia no fuese dirigida a ella como pensó.

– ¿El consejo? – Preguntó sin más.

Gaara asintió y su rictus se volvió más marcado. Pasó a mirar sus propias manos permitiéndose respirar casi aliviada. Necesitaba confirmar y no tuvo suficiente valor para preguntar mirándolo a los ojos, por miedo de lo que vería en su expresión. ¿Rabia? ¿Dolor? ¿Miedo? ¿Repulsa? Cualquiera de esas cosas rompería su corazón.

– Pensé que estabas molesto por lo que ocurrió antes. – Murmuró.

– Lo que sentí…

– Lo siento mucho. – Se disculpa interrumpiéndolo. – Yo solo quería que supieses que puedo defenderme, no debí haberte atacado de aquella manera.

Se sorprendió cuando lo sintió tocar su mentón y levantar su cara para mirarlo. Su respiración falló y sintió su corazón latir desesperadamente. Ese gesto tan simple, tan amoroso… Que seguramente no significaba para él lo que significaba para ella.

– Me sorprendió, no me molestó. – Explicó. – Mi retraso fue debido a una reunión acordada a última hora para tratar un asunto estúpido.

Sonrió, aunque él pareciese molesto, no podía contenerse. Él siempre pensaba que los asuntos propuestos por el consejo eran estúpidos y que las reuniones era una pérdida de tiempo. La mayoría de las veces era, pero no siempre. Lamentó la pérdida del contacto cuando él utilizó ambas manos para beber más té e hizo su mueca de costumbre. Osadamente colocó su mano sobre la de él cuando volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué querían?

La mueca de esta vez era por un motivo completamente diferente. Recordaba la reunión y eso le molestaba. No quería ponerlo tenso, el té era para que él pudiese relajarse y dormir. Ciertamente la tensión de la reunión era lo que no le había dejado que hiciese eso solo. Pero conversar también ayudaba. Él necesitaba desahogarse y tenía pocas personas para hacerlo.

– Quieren crear un equipo de investigación para profundizar en el conocimiento de venenos que es un área fuerte en Suna.

– Sé que no te va a gustar oír eso, pero ellos están en lo cierto.

Le agarró la muñeca cuando él intentó sacar su mano de debajo de la de ella. Sabía que andaba por un terreno peligroso. Enfrentarse a Gaara en favor del consejo no era inteligente. Pero ya que nadie parecía tener valor para contradecirlo, Sakura lo haría. Por lo menos mientras todavía estuviese en Suna.

– Son tiempos de paz, pero eso no es razón para dejar de avanzar. – Explica. – No digo para crear armas, pero esas investigaciones pueden crear antídotos y curar enfermedades. Las personas sufren y mueren en tiempos de paz y en tiempos de guerra. – Continua. – Suna tiene una extensa lista de animales y plantas para ser explorados y el propósito no tiene que ser destructivo.

Gaara volvió a beber el té con una expresión pensativa. No era un hombre impulsivo, no despreciaba las palabras de nadie solo por no gustarle lo que decían. Aun irritándolo el consejo, él valoraba todas las propuestas. Y haría lo mismo con esa. Esperaba haberlo ayudado a ver el lado positivo de las ideas del consejo y que eso lo ayudase a relajarse y dormir.

– Bueno, me voy a acostar. – Se levanta. – No te quedes pensando mucho tiempo, necesitas descansar. – Dice inclinándose y depositando un beso en su mejilla. – Buenas noches.


	10. Chapter 10

No pudo evitar tocarse el lugar donde Sakura lo había besado. Se sentía muy dichoso por dentro y la sonrisa fue inevitable. Con la excepción de su hermana, nadie se acercaba a él lo suficiente como para tocarlo. La armadura de arena que durante mucho tiempo utilizó prácticamente 24 horas al día le impidió sentir el calor que otro ser humano podría proporcionarle a través del tacto. Incluso después de cambiar el rumbo de su vida y comenzar a ambicionar el puesto de Kazekage, todavía no había permitido esa aproximación a sus hermanos. Poco a poco, con la insistencia de ellos, comenzó a ser más abierto y crear lazos fraternales que no sabía ser capaz de crear.

Tenía amigos, colegas, aliados y personas que lo admiraban y lo respetaban. Pero, aparte de sus hermanos, no había permitido ese tipo de contacto con nadie. Siempre usaba la armadura fuera de casa y en casa cuando había alguien allí. Pero en ningún momento consideró usarla cerca de Sakura. Su lucha para separar el Kazekage del hombre que apreciaba la presencia de ella era tanta que conscientemente se volvía vulnerable delante de ella. Estaba siendo imprudente y no seguía los protocolos, las formalidades que existían por una buena razón.

– ¿Qué haces ahí, Temari?

Su hermana caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó donde Sakura estaba momentos antes. No parecía sorprendida ni avergonzada. Había una sonrisa tierna en sus labios y sus ojos decían que estaba divirtiéndose un poco. Solo entonces notó que todavía estaba tocándose el rostro y trató de bajar la mano y tomar un poco más de té, intentando, pero sin conseguir evitar la mueca, haciendo reír a su hermana.

– Vine a buscar un poco de agua y no quise interrumpiros. – Explicó. – Vosotros parecéis estar a gusto.

No confirmó o negó esa declaración, se mantuvo en silencio. Conocía a Temari y sabía que darle mucha información a ella no era una buena idea. Intentaría entrometerse. Si pensase que Sakura era buena para él, haría planes para unirles. Y si pensase que no lo era, se colocaría entre los dos. Había visto a su hermana hacer eso millares de veces con Kankuro. Gaara no quería ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo que quería era persuadir a Sakura de contar con todo detalle de dónde se conocían y por qué no se acordaba de ella.

– ¿Por qué no hablaste de la reunión con el consejo?

– Pretendía hablar con Kankuro mañana.

Temari asintió y no se ofendió. Kankuro era el que lidiaba con venenos y sería el que mejor elaboraría una opinión sobre el tema de los tres. Aunque Sakura ya había lanzado luz sobre el asunto. Estar de acuerdo con ella era mucho más fácil que estar de acuerdo con aquellos viejos que se creían en posesión de la verdad. La próxima reunión de los Kages sería en Suna en algunos días y pondría esa propuesta en la mesa. La alianza de paz era frágil y no era hora de iniciar actividades que pareciesen amenazadoras. Y hablando de amenazas…

– Reúne un grupo de ANBUs mañana, quiero que lideres personalmente este equipo. – Dice serio. – Buscad información sobre Sakura.

Temari le miró sorprendida. Le extrañó su reacción. Ella era la que más se preocupaba por la seguridad y por los procedimientos estándar. No sabían nada sobre la mujer que estaba durmiendo a pocos pasos de ellos. Sakura había demostrado que tenía habilidades por las cuales él debía preocuparse. Y no podía basar sus acciones únicamente en cómo se sentía acerca de ella. Era el Kazekage y debía comenzar a actuar como tal. Sabaku no Gaara sentía que podía confiar en ella, pero el Kage de Suna debería asegurarse de eso.

– ¿Crees que ella puede ser un peligro?

– No. – Garantizó. – Pero tenemos que estar seguros.

Temari asintió comprendiendo la posición en la que se encontraba. Estaba diferenciando al hombre del líder. Durante mucho tiempo él quiso hacer de ambos una sola cosa. El Kazekage era respetado y apreciado por el pueblo como Gaara nunca lo había sido. Pero desde que vio a Sakura sentía una necesidad enorme de separarse de su título.

– ¿Vas a decirme algo? – Dice rompiendo el silencio.

Temari no era sutil. Lo intentaba, pero no lo era. Cuando sus breves intentos de sutileza no funcionaban, ella no tenía ningún problema en ser más directa. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo ella y el Nara se habían compenetrado cuando él era un estratega nato. Tal vez solamente un hombre con la paciencia de él podría soportar a su hermana.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– Lo que quieras contarme.

– No quiero contarte nada.

– Entonces lo que no quieras contarme.

Sonrió discretamente. Sabía que mucho se debía a la curiosidad de su hermana, pero que también había una verdadera preocupación por él. Se preocupaba por él. Durante mucho tiempo las personas solo querían que él muriese. Y durante ese tiempo, con la esperanza de aplacar el dolor emocional, él quiso sentir el dolor físico, pero era incapaz porque la arena lo protegía incluso de sí mismo. Que alguien, finalmente, se preocupara por él era un alivio.

– Sakura es especial.

Era todo lo que compartiría con ella y Temari parecía saberlo porque se levantó y salió con una sonrisa. Su hermana no tenía ni idea de cuánto significaba esta declaración. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca de Sakura, más información tenía acerca de ella, y era muy frustrante no saberlo todo. Principalmente porque veía que ella se acordaba. No quería crear teorías, quería la verdad. Y quería que Sakura se la contase. Tal vez la búsqueda que su hermana haría lo ayudase a entender qué diablos pasaba.

Volvió a su dormitorio y se detuvo frente a la ventana. Hacía mucho eso y sus hermanos hasta habían hecho una apuesta para saber qué era lo que miraba tanto. Kankuro decía que miraba el desierto, y lo decía con la misma admiración que su padre. Temari decía que miraba la luna. Nunca contestaba cuando le preguntaban que miraba porque ni él mismo lo sabía. Miraba por la ventana como si buscara algo que solo descubriría al encontrar. Esa vez no buscaba nada. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el viento arrastraba pequeños granos de arena por su cara. En ese momento sentía que ya no necesitaba buscar nada.


End file.
